


Don't feel bad Brianna

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Christmas, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghost girl cheer Brianna up.





	Don't feel bad Brianna

Brianna Buttowski was waiting for her moment to shine.

"And this year's Little Miss Santa is.......Penelope Patterson!"

The crowd cheers

Brianna's jaw dropped as she sees her rival Penelope wearing a red Santa hat with a tiara.

Penelope sneered "Santa thinks I'm a good girl this year"

Penelope laughed cruelly

Brianna began to run in tears

Brianna run into the cemetery and cries softly.

Suddenly she hears a voice

"Porque tan azul"

It was a ghostly girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a cloche hat, a grayish yellow dress, a light blue necklace and black mary jane shoes.

Brianna said "It's my rival Penelope Patterson she tell her friends that she's a good girl in Little miss Santa pageant." as tears streaming through her face.

"Don't feel bad Brianna you're brave, smart and most of all you're talented"

Brianna smiles as her mascara was running.

The End


End file.
